


Healing

by Transformersfan123



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Captured and helpless, One meets Joshua, somebody who's had a much harder life than he has. After they escape, Joshua must begin healing the extensive wounds. Pride complicates things, and the boy refuses assistance. Will Joshua break down and let them help? More importantly, is Joshua the Nine they've been waiting for? And he isn't the only one who needs healing from past wounds.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Humanized! AU! Stand Alone!

One pulled the boy closer to him, knowing that the bleeding had stopped, but only for so long. They would soon tear him open again, needing more blood for their rituals. The boy shifted, a grating moan coming from him. Some kind of accident had scarred his throat, informing One that he had no vocal chords, or at least not enough to form words, and the terrible, broken noises made One shudder in sympathy.

_~Please hurry!~_ One begged as the cult members eyed him.

"Hm…you offer the same power as the boy," a female said in interest.

"Fresh blood will please our goddess," a younger male said. "Especially the sparkling green blood!"

One suddenly understood why they kept cutting into the poor boy, and why the boy was still, very miraculously at this point, alive. He burst into green flames, spreading them to the boy so they couldn't touch him again. He had nothing to hide now that he knew they knew of the green energy. The alternative was having his blood sucked for holy, or in his opinion unholy, rituals. They smirked.

"Your power is limited. You will tire," the lead priestess said dismissively.

One shivered, knowing she was right and that, unless his friends got there soon, he would soon bear the same mark as the boy wriggling in pain in his lap.

When he was weakening, the knife was pressed through the fire and pain trickled through him as the first cut was made.

"Freeze, freaks," Seven said, orange eyes glinting in anger as she held the gun steady on the one that had her leader.

The other six had guns, too, eyes cold. One didn't move as they rounded up the cult members.

"Let's go, One," Six said, gesturing at the door.

"No."

"Shit, One, we don't have time for Stockholm syndrome!" Five growled.

One gave him a withering look and forced himself to lift the boy up. He shook so badly, having not had water since the day before and food for nearly a week. Eight was by his side in an instant, taking the boy and handing off his gun. They got out as fast as One could stagger. The walk to camp was the longest that One had taken in a while.

"Water," he said when he was settled, eyes desperate. When his thirst was sated, he turned his attention to Two as he tore into a piece of jerky. "Is he alright?"

"He is suffering from severe blood loss. It is a full-blown miracle he is still alive," Two said seriously.

"No, they knew just how much to take," One growled unhappily.

"What?" Two asked sharply.

One waved his hand and a bright green pulse came from the boy. Six blinked, holding out his hand to get the same thing. He looked excited.

"First he must survive," One said.

"And he mustn't get infected," Two said with a nod. "They might not be bleeding, but they are open wounds. I would go so far as to say gaping. Get the bandages, Five."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boy screamed in horror, trying to get away from Eight's painful grip. One slammed his staff down.

"Six! Help me!"

Green energy engulfed the boy and, after Eight released him, stilled, panting and looking around. One approached, kneeling down to touch his chin gently.

"Are you alright?"

The boy raised his hands then looked pained, shrugging. One placed his staff down then spoke again, this time signing what he was saying.

"We can understand sign language."

He sniffled, raising his hands again. "Really?"

"Yes. The twins are mute."

"Hurts to move. More pain?"

"No. We are away from the cultists. Two is actually treating your wounds. You can relax around us. We won't hurt you anymore than is necessary for your healing."

The boy went limp, and One and Six lowered him to the ground. He sat awkwardly, and he clearly knew that he wouldn't get comfortable no matter which way he moved.

"Clothes?" he signed, and they all noticed how stiffly he moved, and the tears that gleamed in his eyes. He blinked them away.

"Ah, we have these for you," One said, picking up a set of boxers and a pair of jeans.

"How's he gonna put those on?" Seven asked, drawing her sharpening stone along her knife.

The boy blushed as One glared at her.

"That's a good question, boss," Eight said.

"We're obviously going to have to help him."

One look at the teenaged boy's face, and they knew that One had just crossed a line. One knew it, too, but he tried one more time.

"Come now. It won't be so bad."

He made a rude gesture then cringingly curled up, staring at the ground. "Food?" he finally asked.

They handed him some smoked venison. He was so stiff and in so much pain that it took him two hours to eat it, but they all knew by this point that he would refuse help. Hell, he was still naked. He started to doze, and he was guided onto his stomach. A blanket was placed over his hips

"This…is going to be difficult," One said slowly.

"Little bit," Two admitted.

The next time the boy woke up, Three and Four leaped in front of him.

_"What's your name?"_

_"Joshua Wallace."_

One spasmed at the name. "Where have I heard that name before?"

He was clearly reluctant, looking down. One frowned.

"I will remember eventually, so you might as well tell us."

A slight head shake. One pursed his lips and waved his hand dismissively. Five was the only one to notice the sad look in Joshua's eyes. Five was intrigued. He walked over with a plate of rice and chicken.

"Hungry?"

Joshua nodded slightly, and Five held out the plate. It was excruciating for Five to watch Joshua eat, but he sat silently until the plate was half empty and the pain clearly overwhelmed his appetite. He looked green as he held the plate out. Five took it and ate the rest.

"Anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Joshua shrugged as lightly as possible, which prompted tears. Five reached over and caught one.

"I got attacked by a dog. That's why my face is so ugly."

Every head spun to look at him, eyes narrowing. Joshua looked up, shaking his head lightly.

"Handsome," he signed.

"That's nice of you, but…my scars are terrible."

He smiled, gesturing back. Five nodded.

"Yeah. Yours are worse than mine. But mine are on my face."

_~But you can move.~_

"True. But people judge me when they look at me."

_~That happens with me, too. But not because they can see my scars. It's because I'm a freak that can't hide what should be hidden.~_

Five frowned. "What do you mean?"

Joshua painstakingly held his hand out. Green energy bloomed over his palm in the form of a rose.

_~It is a gift. But I have no beauty in mine. Just thorns.~_

"That can't be true!" Five gasped. "One and Six have wonderful things about theirs."

_~They weren't born into a family of socialites who didn't want them because of it. They weren't sold from place to place. They weren't a slave. They weren't siphoned for blood while being marked as a child of the devil.~_

Five blinked at him. "We won't do that to you. We'll make your rose really pretty."

Joshua smiled weakly, and Five could tell that he didn't believe him. Five kissed him gently.

"I promise we're different. You'd better rest."

The boy nodded, and he actually willingly let the older boy ease him to sleep on his stomach. Five watched him with a smile as he fell asleep. When he looked up, he found himself looking at curious and surprised friends.

"What's wrong?"

"Was he talking to you?" Eight asked, clearly bewildered.

"Yes…" Five blinked. "Yeah. Like the twins do. That's…weird."

"Not really," One replied. "The reason they were taking his blood like that was because he has the energy that we all have, but I assume quite a bit more than all of us. It is only natural to assume that he can mentally communicate if he so wishes. He must trust you, Five."

That comment caused a burst of joy to fill him, and he beamed. "I guess he does."

"One more thing," Two said, glaring at him. He kissed the scars on the left side of his friend's face.

"You are _not_ ugly."

Five blushed. "Yes, Two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joshua's plate hit the ground, and he just stared miserably at it as tears streamed down his face. One was there in an instant.

"What's wrong?"

_~I just want to eat without pain.~_

It was the first time he had ever spoken to all of them at the same time. One stroked his face.

"I can help if you let me."

Joshua looked reluctant so Five spoke.

"Josh, you need to let go of this pride. We won't make fun of you for needing help. Every move you make is extremely painful for you. There is no shame in letting us help you. Yes, you'll have to be weak for us, but it's not the worst thing in the world. Okay?"

He was clearly still reluctant, but slowly nodded. One arranged him then tore off a piece of meat and held it to his mouth. With a face so red that strawberries would be counted pale, Joshua ate it. He looked relieved that there was no pain and finished everything on his plate. He drank deeply from the glass of water held to his lips then settled back with exhaustion in his face.

_~Thank you.~_

"It was my pleasure," One replied. "I enjoy helping my little Stitchpunks, and…"

Everybody else glanced at each other then shrugged.

"Makes sense to me," Two said.

"Very well. Would you mind us calling you Nine, Joshua?"

Joshua shrugged, clearly out of it. And that settled the matter. He fell asleep, curled against One's chest. One was very pleased. He lightly stroked Nine's shoulder.

"Oh, I have another one!" he sighed softly.

"He's going to need more work than me," Five warned.

"I enjoy a good challenge. No stew for a while if we can help it."

"Was planning on pork chops tonight," Eight said with a nod.

"Good. Make sure they're easy to eat. I don't want to embarrass him more than is necessary."

"He must be in some serious pain," Seven said. "I would hate to be fed like that."

"The muscles in the back are used for much, much more than you think," Two sad seriously. "Nine can't walk or move his arms or even his head without pain. We must be very, very sympathetic to how much he is hurting. That includes you, Seven."

Seven nodded. "Yes, Two."

"Now, wrap him in a blanket. He feels cold," the doctor ordered.

That evening, Nine was blushing again as he took in the forkful of potatoes. He glanced around then ate it. When nobody laughed, he took another bite.

_~Can we talk about something?~_ he asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Certainly. How's your back?" Two asked.

One snorted, holding up some peas. "Forgive him. He is a doctor, first and foremost. Especially when one of us is hurt."

_~What does he expect me to say? It hurts like hell.~_ Nine said unhappily, chewing on the vegetables.

Two nodded solemnly. "I know. I know it hurts. I…I have some Tylenol, but it won't knock off the pain much."

_~I know where you can get Vicodin and Finnegrin, and a shitload of other heavy drugs.~_ Nine said, taking some meat from the fork.

Two's eyes became predatory. "Where?"

There was a flash in their minds and they knew. They didn't know how, they just did. They also knew how to get to them. Nine swallowed. _~Might want to take Six, Seven, and Eight. There are some crazy sons of bitches that roam around there. They can't get to them. They're vaulted. I just happen to know how to get in.~_

"Why me?" Six asked, silver eyes curious.

_~You really don't know how powerful you are, do you?~_

"Powerful?"

Nine smiled softly and there was a concussive _thud_. They were surrounded by Indians. Then cowboys. Then they saw the rise and fall of the city. Everything stopped.

_~Another bite, please.~_

One shook his head, giving him more potatoes. Nine chewed as he was stared at.

"How do you know this?" Five asked, setting his plate down.

_~I just do.~_

"Do you see visions?" Six asked bluntly.

Nine blushed hotly again, pushing away the fork as it held more food. _~Depends on if you're going to suck my blood to try to see the past or not.~_

One set the fork on the plate and lowered it to the ground to embrace Nine.

"No. We're not. I see visions, as does Six. I see present and he sees future. It makes sense that you see the past. You are welcome to share as many details as you want or need to. If you have nightmares, Six and I will be happy to dream-share with you. You don't have to be ashamed of them. Understand?"

Nine searched his eyes then nodded slightly. One lifted the fork again and Nine took another bite.

_~Can you help me put some pants on?~_ He asked when they had finished. One smiled.

"Of course, Seven, Eight, help him up."

Two excruciating minutes later, One held Nine close, kissing his head as tears ran freely down his face. He grunted in pain as he was lowered to the ground.

"There, there," One cooed. "It's all over. It's all over."

Nine took a shaky breath, nodding slightly. _~Thank you. For everything.~_

"You are most welcome," One said. "Now, come here and rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nine was hand fed for a week before Two gave him some stretches to do to work the muscles in his back. It hurt him so badly that when he was done, he didn't want to move. So, they continued to feed him until it didn't hurt as much for him to eat. He was grateful to feed himself again, but also grateful to them. Of course, when his healing really started picking up, the nightmares came in waves. He tried to hide them at first, but One and Six just seemed to know he was having them. He finally woke up to his own broken screams. One and Six were there in the light of the dying fire, stroking his sweating forehead.

"Talk to us," Six demanded.

_~I'm fine.~_ Nine said, tears in his eyes.

"Liar," Five said darkly, looking exhausted.

"Five, please," One said in exasperation. "Have some compassion!"

Five looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Nine, please," Two said gently. "We'll help you if you let us."

_~I just…They keep cutting me!~_ Nine said, eyes fearful. _~They just want my blood! Make them stop!~_

He was in tears, and they could hear the pain and terror in his voice. Eight walked over, pulling him close.

"Those bastards won't touch you again. I promise," the large boy said with a sharp nod.

_~Don't make promises you can't keep.~_ Nine said miserably, pressing into the embrace as he cried.

"Oh, we fully intend to keep that promise," Seven said, her eyes gleaming.

Nine looked at her and actually let himself smile. _~I appreciate it.~_

"What else do you see?" Six asked.

_~Nothing. Fritzing if you must have a name for it. Shapes. Colors. Little bits of sound that aren't whole words.~_ Nine said dejectedly.

"Ah. Those are almost as bad as the outright gory ones," One said with a head shake.

_~I just want them to stop. When I'm on the drugs, I don't see them.~_

Two's gaze sharpened. "What drugs? The Vicodin we got?"

Nine shook his head. _~I don't know what f-ed up concoction they gave me while I was prisoner. I didn't see visions, which was sharply contrasted by the talking spiders and floating in space, which were hallucinations, obviously. But those were better than seeing a man's head blasted off by a cannonball. At least it was in between bloodletting sessions. Those…I don't want to remember those. They chanted in Latin. I saw…things. Fallen things…~_

Nine shuddered as One grabbed him. "You know what those were?"

_~Yes.~_

"Did they hurt you?"

_~Through the priests. They couldn't touch me. They couldn't hurt me themselves.~_

"Why not?"

_~I…I don't know the science behind it. I just know it's because of Jesus.~_

One nodded slowly. "You know Jesus?"

_~Not much. I just know I trust him.~_

One smiled. "I will tell you more about him tomorrow. Now, relax. Sleep with me and Six. Relax. We'll share your dreams. And we can sleep in as late as you want. Okay?"

Nine nodded. _~Thanks.~_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One held his head high as the priests held him there, guns to everybody else's heads.

"Thank you, child, for bringing us to more like you."

That stung. One considered himself a man, and to be called a child? And they seemed to know that it hurt him. He ignored it as best he could.

"Go away. We will not let you get Nine again."

"Those aren't nines," the high priestess said dryly.

"I don't care."

"He is ours. We bought him. His blood belongs to us…as does yours."

One couldn't help but tremble as a knife was pressed against his back. The point dug in…then the priest screamed as green flames surrounded him. While the others stared in shock, Seven and Eight disarmed their captors and freed the others, but they all froze when they saw the crazed look in Nine's eyes. He looked ready to kill.

One grabbed him. "Killing them will not prove anything!" he barked.

_~They hurt me! They want to hurt you!~_

"But they won't. Will you?" One's voice was as deadly as Nine's look.

They stared at the man still screaming and burning, but there was nothing physical to prove he was burning. They were clearly frightened, so One stood up tall.

"Did you really think there would be no consequences? Did you? Well, there are. Now you will never, ever touch any of us again. Or else you'll be burning before you get to hell. Get out of here!"

They ran faster than Seven to get away from them. Eight embraced the twitchy, distraught Nine, who began to cry hard. Everybody comforted him except One, who was still wounded by the comment. That night, Nine cuddled into him while they ate lamb. He teasingly stole a bite off of his fork, making One give him a look.

"Do you want me to feed you again?"

_~Ignore them, One.~_ Nine said seriously.

"Why? I'm nothing but a child, apparently." One said bitterly, red eyes full of tears.

The others were rather surprised by the sudden change in One's attitude.

"Boss?" Eight asked hesitantly.

_~One? You are no child. You are mature beyond all of us. Yes, you can have your moments, but everybody does. There is a damn good reason you're our leader. We love you and appreciate you. Don't you believe us over some stupid cultist?~_

One looked unsure. He began to tremble as tears slipped out of his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I…"

Two set his and One's plates aside, wrapping an arm around his leader.

"Hey, even you can have your weak moments," Seven said, winking at him.

One cried hard. "I heard my father in him. He said I'd never be a man. It…It destroyed me as a boy, and I-I guess I still h-haven't…"

"Shh, it's alright," Two said gently.

"Nine is completely right," Five added. "You have most definitely proved your father, and that dumbass priest, wrong. We're proud to have you lead us. With those of us who have been with you longer, we've seen you mature beautifully. And it was quite the sight to behold."

One looked up, his teary-red eyes taking in the kind faces who weren't agreeing with his father or laughing at him, and he smiled back, wiping his eyes.

"I love all of you. Including you, Nine."

Nine smiled and curled close, nuzzling him. _~And I love you, One. Now feed me!~_

Everybody laughed as One held out a forkful of lamb for his newest addition. Nine snagged it then turned back to his own meal. One watched his followers eat. They had food, water, shelter, and each other.

_'Yeah,'_ One thought as he took a bite of his food. _'This'll do.'_


End file.
